Drugs, Love & Rock and Roll
by Islea
Summary: Era difícil controlar, los síntomas de nauseas y mareos. Y esos mismos fueron los que provocaron su huida en plena boda, su boda. Capitulos con contenido Lemon
1. Drugs

_(quiero dejar constancia de que esa frase no fue idea mía, sino de Gabryela y Gabriela, quienes me ayudaron a escribir este capitulo. Díganle a Gabry que vaya a escribir el siguiente capitulo de su fic) _

_Advertencia: Contiene Lemon, así que si no te gustan esta clase de cosas te recomiendo no leas. Es tu decisión si lees o no._

* * *

**DRUGS**

_"eres tú, tú aroma es como una droga para mí,eres_  
_como mi marca personal de heroína."_ _Edward Cullen_

_._

_._

-Mi cielo es tu cuerpo, mi sueño tu sonrisa, mi droga tus besos, mi obsesión tus caricias, mi camino tu felicidad y mi objetivo... tu amor.- ¿desde cuando hacia poemas?

-¿Lo escribiste tú?- pregunto dudosa

-Por desgracia- contesto, tirando el pedazo de papel al aire.

-¿Volviste a las drogas?- no podía dejar de preguntar, por su extraña actitud.

La miro incrédula-No- contesto serio y molesto por creer eso de él-hace 3 años que no consumo drogas, pero hay una que me ha vuelto adicto. Es mi marca personal, la mejor.

Resoplo haciendo un mueca fea- Kai, sabes que las drogas hacen daño, no quiero que vuelvas a ellas- su tono era triste y sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse- Deja esa droga o te internare de nuevo- desafió.

No pudo evitar sonreír, se sentía bien saber que alguien se preocupaba por su salud y que ella fuera la mujer que quería. La única que logro obligarlo a la rehabilitación, una mujer formidable, una gran amiga y por mucho que tratara de negarlo la amaba. aunque no se lo dijera mucho pero ella lo sabía.

-Te estoy haciendo una pregunta- alzo la voz.

-¿que?-

-Que porquería estas empezando a consumir- estaba empezando a molestarse

-No es una porquería- explico- es... mi droga, mi obsesión, no puedo alejarme de ella aunque quiera. No una porquería!

-Bien- ya no le diría así- dime que consumes- pidió suave, calmando el ambiente.

-¿Para que quieres saber?- pregunto

-Eres mi amigo Kai y no quiero verte mal-

Cruzo la distancia que había entre los dos en la habitación de su casa, hasta estar a pocos centímetros, observando su rostro frágil, sus ojos de ese color rubí tan fascinante, sintiendo el aroma de su cabello castaño. Alzo la mano para tocar su mejilla. Tembló ante su contacto, su piel estaba caliente y juraba que la suya fría, nunca pudo evitar esos sentimientos a él, fue imposible cuando lo ayudo cuatro años atrás, cuando solamente tenían 15 años, solo lo veía como su amigo lo ayudo con esa adicción y se recupero, paso más tiempo con él hasta que llego a amarlo, en silencio y nunca pronuncio una palabra, no quería arruinar esa amistad que tenían. No quería perderlo. Sintió su temblor, conocía los sentimientos de ella hacía él y admiro su silencio, pero ya era suficiente el empezaba a sufrir, sufría con verla hablar con otros chicos, cuando aceptaba una invitación de citas. Ya no soportaba tenerla pero no poseerla, no era suya, quizás fue así como escribió esas palabras.

¿que haría? Haría que ella también fuera adicta, pero a él.

-No quiero ser tu amigo, Hiromi- acerco sus labios rozándolos . Sus labios quemaban al contactarse con los fríos de ella, su corazón latía rápido y dejo de respirar. Noto lo que provocaba, más la quería viva no desmayada- Respira- murmuro contra sus labios, cuando lo hizo sintió su aliento no pudo soportarlo más. Atrapo sus labios.

Fue mágico para Hiromi, siempre se imagino lo que sería ser besada por Kai y era mejor que imaginarlo. Sus labios se acoplaron... profundizaron el beso subiendo de tono un nuevo nivel que nunca alcanzaron con otros.

Despego sus labios por la falta del aire, más siguió besando su cuello bajando y subiendo, muy lentamente dejaba deslizar su lengua por el, se metió en su oído sus dientes mordisqueaban sus lóbulos y sus manos acercaban sus caderas a las suyas, empezando a sentir su excitación. Su pene que estaba empezando a calentarse despacio. Se separo un poco para verla, observando sus ojos llenos de lujuria -Eres hermosa- murmuro, sonrojandola- me gustan tus pechos-

-¿En verdad?- desconoció su tono de voz, no parecía ser ella. Kai no quería perder tiempo, le saco la blusa que llevaba sorprendiéndose de que no llevaba sosten, teniendo sus pechos libres a su merced. Su boca comenzó a deslizarse sobre ellos, su lengua los mojaba y subía y bajaba por sus pezones, endureciéndolos más aun, sus labios los encerraban y podía sentir como sus dientes afilados los mordían. Hiromi no podía creer que tanto placer fuera posible, pero aún faltaba más. A medida que la boca de Kai trabajaba sobre sus pechos ella sentía que sus entrañas se hacían líquidas, que se convertía en fuego por dentro y seguía queriendo más y más.

-Eres deliciosa- su voz estaba ronca, llena de deseo- hueles rico-

-Kai...- dijo con voz muy baja estaba quedándose sin aliento.

Lentamente la rescosto sobre el borde de la cama, quitandole el short que cargaba y notando su humedad, con delicadeza bajo su ropa interior negra hasta dejarla desnuda. No tardó en colocar su cara allí y pudo sentir como su aliento rozaba sus labios mayores, como su nariz absorbía ese olor característico que ella emanaba cuando se excitaba y su lengua se deslizaba por sus muslos, lamiendo su carne caliente, un gemido escapo de los labios de Hiromi empezaba sentir que iba al paraíso. -Hermosa- escucho la voz de Kai... no pudo evitar una risita

-Estarás diciendo eso mucho?- pregunto picara. Le sonrió

-No hablare, más bien te demostrare de otra forma tu hermosura que me ciega. Quédate quieta, amor- no puedo evitar un jadeo al escuchar como le decía.

Y su lengua comenzó a transportarla, sentía como esa lengua rugosa se metía dentro de ella, entraba y salía, se llenaba de flujo y lo repartía por toda su vagina, como se posaba en su botoncito y se movía en círculos chiquititos, lo empujaba hacia adentro y cuando este respondía saliendo, lamía la partecita más tierna haciéndola saltar de gozo en la cama. Su boca la estaba matando, Kai le mordió lentamente el botoncito sentía como lo chupaba entre sus labios como combinaba sus dientes con su lengua, pero su placer máximo fue cuando, mientras no dejaba de lamarle el clítoris le metió un dedo y comenzó a moverlo en redondo. Como lo dejaba apoyado en las paredes internas de su vagina y lo sacaba arrastrado, mojadisimo y con el mismo dedo esparcía el flujo alrededor haciéndola arder mas en deseo. Así recostada sobre el borde de la cama alzo sus caderas, gustándole la vista.

-¿Eres virgen?- pregunto al mismo tiempo que volvía a meter su dedo moviendolo alrededor de su vagina.

-No pares- fue lo único que pudo decir. Su lengua recorría toda vagina, en círculos metiendola y sacándola con movimientos rápidos y al mismo tiempo lentos, sentía que dejaba estelas de fuego a su paso. Una idea le llego a su mente, supo que no solo ella necesitaba placer.-Ahora te toca a ti- dijo con voz ronca alejándose de él, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Desabrocho su pantalón y con sus manos lo fue bajando hasta que dejo a su vista su pene. Lo tomo entre sus manos acercándolo a su boca recorriendolo con su lengua de arriba a abajo en ese camino sentía como crecía bajo su lengua, como palpitaba, veía el rostro de Kai como entrecerraba los ojos para disfrutar aquello. Con sus labios encerró la punta y le fascino lo caliente que estaba, como vibraba pareciendo tener vida propia. Lamía las paredes del pene acariciándolo, a pesar de ser su primera vez lo sentía como una experta. Los gemidos de Kai la alentaban a seguir, llevo su pene a su boca metiendolo y sacando lento, torturándolo con ese placer.

-Hiromi, Hiromi- decía entre gemidos. Empezó a acelerar sus movimientos y de vez en cuando su lengua lamía el glande dándole el mismo placer que él le dio a ella.-Hiromi- la paro. No quería terminar dentro de su boca.

-¿que?- pregunto

-Acuéstate amor- la deslizo por la cama hasta llevarla a la cabecera, posándose sobre ella metió sus manos dentro de su camisa y la deslizo rápido dejandole a la vista su pecho marcado y ejercitado recorriendolo con los dedos, con mucho cuidado Kai acerco la punta de su pene en su vagina y comenzó a presionar-Eres estrecha- lo escucho decir-te va a dolor un poco- advirtió y de un solo empujón lo metió de golpe, había escuchado que así se sentía menos dolor. Dejándola sin aliento, el dolor no lo sintió estaba tan excitada que fue lo de menos, pero aún tenía fuerzas suficientes como para empezar a moverse al ritmo- Muévete amor-

-Es grande- gimió. Sentía como sus caderas golpeaban con las suyas y sus manos no dejaban de acariciar sus pechos y pellizcar sus pezones, sentían que sus cuerpos se convertían en uno. Rodeo su cintura con sus piernas para sentir más dentro de ella. Sus embestidas empezaron suaves que aumentaron poco a poco, sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas ante cada embestida- Más Kai más- pidió.

Su cuerpo era adictivo, nunca se equivoco con ello. Así como estaban su pene dentro de ella, la tomo por los hombros levantándola de la cama pegándola a su pecho girando en redondo, acostándose y dejándola sentada sobre su ingle, con sus manos sobre sus caderas subiéndola y bajándola sentada sobre su pene lo cabalgaba. Apoyando sus manos a los costados de Kai comenzó a subir y bajar sus caderas sobre las suyas. Bombeando sus caderas sobre las suyas. Kai gemía y apretó uno de sus pechos, Hiromi empezó a sentir que una oleada de calor intensa la estaba recorriendo, al igual que Kai. Acelero las subidas y bajadas, sus movimientos rápidos la hicieron cerrar sus ojos, Kai sabía que ya llegarían al orgasmo y con otro movimiento rápido la volteo dejando debajo de él Hiromi dejo escapar un gemido con una sonrisa.

Era el placer más maravilloso que había sentido y era mucho mejor por que el que se lo brindaba era el hombre que amaba.

-Kai...- gimió su nombre al llegar al orgasmo.

-Hiromi...- la secundo derramando su semilla dentro de ella.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, estaban brillosos de sudor, Kai se dejo caer a la par de ella abrazándola y besándola con necesidad- Te amo- le susurro al oído.

Sorprendida era como se encontraba, acaba de hacer el amor con Kai, la persona que amaba, quien acaba de decirle que la amaba, su día no podía ser mejor.-También te amo...- sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados. Sentía que era un sueño y que si los abría se desilusionaría al saber que no fue verdad.

-Casémonos- la palabra la hizo abrir de golpe sus ojos y mirarlo con el rostro fruncido.

No pudo evitar reírse, no es que le causara gracia ni se burlaba. Simplemente notaba que Kai no era muy bueno expresándose. Kai la miro serio el no estaba bromeando para que se riera, era enserió. Hiromi decidió hablar antes de que él malinterpretara su risa- Se que nunca he tenido una relación, pero creó que primero debes pedirme ser tu novia y no se cuatro o seis meses después pedirme matrimonio normalmente- le sonrió acariciándole sus labios- no irse totalmente al último paso-

La beso rápido y mordiéndole el labio inferior, eran obsesivos- No soy normal, eres mi droga, mi adicción.- Hiromi ahora entendía que el se había vuelto adicto a ella.- Tu aroma se ha vuelto mi propia marca personal Heroína. Los doctores deberán hacer mucho para que me aleje de ti. A menos que tu lo quieras.

-Nunca- lo abrazo posesivamente-Nunca dejare que te toquen, menos sabiendo soy tu propia marca personal- lo beso devolviendole la mordida en sus labios-Estamos sucios- dijo seductoramente.

-Es hora de un baño- la tomo entre sus brazos, enrollo sus brazos en su cuello. Desnudos entraron al baño- y también de tu respuesta, aunque no acepto un no.

-Primero convenceme- se soltó de un brinco y entro encendiendo la regadera, riendo.

-Claro que lo haré-

La convencería de todas las formas posibles y sabía que aceptaría, ya no podía vivir lejos de ella, la quería con el a toda hora, en todo momento.

* * *

Bien ¿que les pareció?

Sinceramente no me pregunten como me ... no, como nos salió la escena de adultos (jiji) porque las tres escribimos una parte hasta completarla. Sinceramente es el primer Lemon que escribo y espero haya salido bien.

Todavía no se de cuantos capítulos constara este fic, pero me tendrán que tener paciencia para el próximo, porque como ya lo he dicho lo escribimos tres. La verdad tenía que escribir este fic, ya que lo tenía rodando en mi cabeza y si no lo escribía me volvería loca.

Gracias a Gabryela H. y Gabriela M. (debo mencionar que solo Gabryela H. tiene cuenta en fan fic la otra no) las dos me ayudaran a desarrollar la historia, si es larga, no se aú por leernos. Ya es la una de la mañana aquí es España y ya tengo sueño así que Hasta la próxima


	2. Brazilian Black Thong

_Los celos cuando son furiosos, producen más crímenes que el interés y ambición._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hiromi, espléndida en su desnudez, estaba tendida en la cama de Kai, con las piernas abiertas, con una mano empujaba la cabeza de él hacia su vagina y con la otra se apretaba su pecho izquierdo, con una fuerza increíble, lo estrujaba sin control y no cesaba de gemir. La boca de Kai parecía querer comerse de un solo bocado esa preciosa intimidad que aparecía iluminada con la luz de la oscuridad, la saliva de él y los jugos impresionantes que Hiromi despedía. La lengua de su amante se arrastraba de adelante hacia atrás, sin dejar centímetro sin mojar, esparciendo ese flujo espeso por todos lados sin descanso, mientras las caderas de Hiromi se elevaban para que quedaran justo a la altura de la boca de su amante, esa boca que parecía un pulpo hambriento, desesperado por tragarla.

-Un dedo...-la escucho decirle. Sin más, Kai colocó su dedo mayor dentro su vagina, lo metió y lo sacó tres veces, lo humedeció completo y después chuparlos, lo colocó de nuevo en el interior de su vagina, Hiromi se relamió los labios en una forma sensual, mirando directamente a los ojos a Kai mientras lo hacía, saboreándose directamente de su fuente. La boca de Kai absorbió los pechos de Hiromi, su lengua lamió los pezones llenándolos de saliva para después morderlos y estirarlos hasta que quedaron erectos y rojos, se veían duros como pequeñas piedras rojas.

-Kai, ahhhhhh- decía Hiromi, con un tono de voz grave, bajo, casi desconocido para ella misma. Kai siguió saboreando, como sí de los pechos de una madre se tratara se prendió a ellos, succionándolos como sí de ellos pudiera sacar leche, lamiéndolos desesperadamente. Por entre las piernas de Hiromi podía ver la tremenda erección de Kai, el tamaño de su pene, las dimensiones que había alcanzado. Kai bajaba con su boca por el cuerpo de Hiromi con una maestría, con un conocimiento del terreno, volvió a su entrepierna para sobarla un poco más, para lamer algo más de todos esos jugos que expedía Hiromi y para satisfacer los gemidos de su amante.

-Ahhhhhhh... mmmmm...Kai...- Y sus dientes mordieron suave su clitoris, para hacerse cargo de ese botón rosadísimo que comenzó a crecer cuando los dedos de Kai lo movieron en círculos, se metieron dentro del ella para poder mojarlo, lo rodearon y después su boca lo estiró, sus labios lo sacaron hacia afuera, los sorbieron como si fuera el último bocado que esa boca probaría en años.

-hummmmmmm, como me gusta tu sabor-.

-... Más, más- suspiraba totalmente descontrolada Hiromi. Y Kai siguió un poquitito más hasta que levantando la cara, la miró a los ojos y le susurró:

-Estas lista?- con su voz ronca llena de deseo

. -Siiiiiiiiiiii- casi grito por el placer que sentía. Y acto seguidoKai la penetró lenta, pero seguramente y su pene completo fue engullido por la vagina de Hiromi y comenzaron una danza de caderas y embestidas que le sacaban el aliento. Las manos de Hiromi iban de sus pechos a la cabecera de la cama, asiéndose fuertemente de los barrotes cada vez que Kai empujaba más y más dentro de ella.

-Ahhhh- decía Hiromi, con la poca voz que le quedaba.

-ahora muévete Romi, muévete.-. Ella no podía más, estaba completamente excitada, sus manos empujaban sus caderas, estaba a mil.

-Si,...más!- Dicho esto, Kai la abrazo y la posiciono a horcajadas encima de éñ mientras se sentaba, los pechos de Hiromi se abrazaban contra sus pechos y sus manos apretaban sus hombros.

-Hummmmmmmmmmmmm, Romi-. Esto inflamó más los deseos de su Hiromi y siguió cabalgando sin parar, con embestidas rápidas y bruscas se meneaba sobre él, atrapo sus labios con un beso desenfrenado donde acallaban sus gemidos

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh- los gemidos de Hiromi aumentaban de volumen

Y las manos de Kai acercaban y alejaban las caderas de Hiromi logrando que su pene la atravesara una y mil veces, que entrara y saliera fácil y rápido, a esa altura de las cosas, no hacían más que refregarse por sobre sus pechos, acariciándolos junto con la lengua de Kai.

Sin más Hiromi salio de su posición, escuchando un gruñido de enfado de Kai por haberse salido de él, le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras se arrodillaba tomando su pene entre sus manos y se lo colocó entre los labios de la boca. Ver la boca de Hiromi en su miembro lo terminó de enloquecer, el pene de Kai entraba y salía de su boca, su lengua lamía el glande y parecía estar tomando un helado exquisito, las manos de Kai empujaban la boca de Hiromi hacia su ingle sin cesar.  
Hiromi siguió lamiendo y succionando el pene de Kai hasta que él mismo la aparto al sentir cerca su orgasmo, la volvió a recostar entrando rápido y con embestidas fuertes, entrando y saliendo, le beso el cuello sus pechos, rodeo su cintura reteniendolo con los músculos de su vagina para poder sentir más cerca más adentro , adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera era su danza, sentía que era algo enloquecedor.

El placer creciendo desmesuradamente dentro de ella, enrollándose firmemente alrededor del vientre, provocando eléctricas sacudidas de placer que aumentaron y aumentaron… hasta que explotó en una ráfaga de calor que la hizo inclinarse hacia atrás bajo la tensión y la tuvo abriendo la boca alrededor de un grito penetrante.

-Kai- grito llegando al orgasmo.

Él se corrió con frenéticas sacudidas y un largo y agónico gemido. -Hiromi- la boca de Kai se deslizó por los hombros, le chupó la piel detrás del cuello y luego su cabeza cayó sobre el colchón al lado de la de ella.

.

.

.

Día normal para todos excepto, para Kai Hiwatari.  
Sentado en silencio observando la vista que le ofrecía la venta del bus, en el cual iban él y sus amigos rumbo a la playa, los maldecía por no dejarlo disfrutar un día completamente en la cama, disfrutando de su cuerpo, su suave piel, sus caricias, se removió en su asiento al sentir su sangre empezar a calentarse.

Volteo a verla al escuchar su hermosa risa, apretó su mandíbula para no levantarse e ir a golpear al idiota de Bryan por estar muy cerca de ella más no podía aunque quisiera, había sido idea suya el de mantener su relación en secreto. 1 mes de llevar juntos y aun no obteniendo un si en su propuesta, estaba jugando con el.

Llegaron a la playa, cada uno de sus amigos escogió un lugar para disfrutar y jugar. El solamente fue a sentarse bajo la sombra de un pequeño árbol, alejado del mar y de sus compañeros. Cerca de él, se acomodaron Bryan y Spencer. El primero llevaba consigo una grabadora, necesitaba escuchar música para perfeccionar su día. Encendió su grabadora, en la cual ya traía un disco de uno de sus grupos favoritos. Empezó a reproducir el disco para rodear de música su alrededor.

Las primeras notas sonaron, dando a conocer la canción. "Paradise City" del grupo Guns N' Rose.

Hiromi, llevaba un vestido blanco de playa, que llegaba arriba de la rodilla. Amaba la brisa del mar, que llegaba hasta ella, los rayos del sol que bronceaban su piel y el cielo despejado. Pero lo que más amaba era a ese hombre que hacía sufrir haciéndolo esperar con su respuesta. Y no solo eso, hoy lo haría sufrir por hacerla prometer no decir nada de su relación, tenía un arma mortal que lo haría hablar, sería el quien diera la noticia a sus amigos, no ella.

Se paro a una distancia prudente de donde se encontraba Kai, Bryan y Spencer. Y la música la motivaba a seguir adelante con su plan, Reina no la perdía de vista, ella era la única a quien le contó su plan. Y había ayudado en su "arma" no se lo perdería por nada del mundo, además para eso llevo su cámara de vídeo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vislumbro su cuerpo, ahora mismo se maldecía por no poder tocarla, era mejor dejar de verla o haría una tontería.

Suspiro feliz, se saco el vestido lentamente, varios hombres le prestaban atención, entre ellos Max, Rei, Olive y Tyson, este último no dejaba de pensar en ella e ideando algún plan para acercarcele y declararle su amor. En el momento oportuno y mitad de la canción, Bryan desvió su vista del celular hacía su izquierda, quedando embobado con lo que estaba sucediendo. Al fin se quito totalmente el vestido, quedando en un bikini negro que realzaba con su piel.

-Hostia santa- no pudo evitar expresarse así, aunque no era típico de él, esas palabras. Incluso saco un acento español.

Spencer volteo a ver a su amigo, para saber que lo motivo a decir tal expresión, más solamente quedo con la boca abierto, sin decir nada.

Kai escucho a Bryan y no solo a él, sino también a los demás hombres, ¿que demonios estaban haciendo? todos chiflaban, jadean y gemían. Imagino que alguna rubia (sin ofender) con tetas llego a la playa con sus pequeños bikinis. Solo volteo a ver cuando Spencer tosió, al no encontrar palabras.

Fijo su vista, a donde todos miraban. Por Dios santo. Sus ojos se abrieron totalmente con lo que veía, ¿era su Hiromi? se paralizo con solo ver su ... no podía creer lo que veía. Hiromi movió su cabeza para deshacerse de la cola y soltar su cabello. Solo esperaba que Kai se apresurara porque empezaba a incomodarse.

Hasta verle bien el rostro, reacciono, levantándose, golpeando en la cabeza a Bryan y Spencer, tomando una toalla se acerco a ella.

Hiromi llevaba puesto un micro bikini brasileño, el cual dejaba al aire, totalmente, su trasero a la vista de todos.

Tyson salió del shock, al imaginarse varias poses con ella en su cama. Ni siquiera le había dicho sus sentimientos y ya sentía que era de él. Carraspeo haciendo salir de su embrujo a sus amigos. Mariah, tomo de la oreja a Rei, llevándoselo lejos. Mariam dio una bofetada a Max para que reaccionara. Julia junto con Tala golpearon a Oliver para que dejara de babear, era asqueroso, ver su saliva colgar por sus labios.

Reina no se perdía nada, grababa a todos y cada reacción, pero cuando todo terminara, daría un par de golpes a Bryan por su mirada perdida, lo castigaría, dejándolo sin sexo por 5 meses, Ella podía soportarlo, él, no lo creía.

Con pasos alargados y apresurados, se encamino hacía la castaña. Quería ir con cada uno de esos tontos que no la dejaban de mirar, pero más rápido dejarían de hacerlo si llegaba a ella.

Miro a Reina grabar todo, no pudo evitar reír. Su plan era muy bueno. Era divertido, hasta que sintió las manos de Kai sobre ella enrollandola con una toalla.

-¿que demonios, tienes puesto?- exigió saber. Mientras apretaba su cintura y la pegaba a él posesivamente.

Sonrío sin que el la viera.-Es mi bikini- dijo simplemente

-Parece una tanga, estas enseñando las nalgas- se escucho la risa de Bryan,

-por eso se le llaman micro bikini- no dejaba de hablar tranquila.

-¿a quien se le ocurre hacer algo así?- pregunto así así contestaron.

-Los Brasileños- no podía dejar de sonreír

Julia recibió la señal de Reina, era su momento de actuar. Tyson miraba ceñudo la escena de Kai y Hiromi, no le gustaba el rumbo que parecía tomar las cosas.

-Hiwatari ¿cual es el problema, si Hiromi quiere usar ese bikini? Es soltera y puede hacer lo que quiera ¿o no?- Tala presentía que su novia haría que su amigo dijera algo que ocultaba.

-¿Que derecho tienes a regañarle por usar un micro bikini brasileño, con el cual se ve muy hermosa?- hablo Oliver

-Es mi novia- susurro s solo para él.

-¿Que?- alzo la voz Julia-no te escuche

-Es mi novia- fue mínimo el volumen que le subió a su voz.

-Kai, no somos lectores de labios- dijo Tala

-ES MI NOVIA- grito.

Se sorprendieron, por unos instantes, pero después se alegraron por ella. Bryan no podía dejar de reír, imaginaba que Kai quería mantener su relación en secreto pero no contaba con al astucia de su novia y la de el pelirrojo.

-¿Tu novia?- pregunto sin creerlo Tyson- ¿eso es cierto Hiromi?- se enojo

-Es cierto, Tyson ¿ algún problema? - pregunto también enojado Kai.

-¿eso significa que ustedes dos... ya han...- no podía terminar la oración.

-Si, Tyson, si- Kai se estaba exasperando.

-Felicidades por su noviazgo- exclama Mariah.

-No es mi novio- declaro Hiromi.

La declaración, dejo estupefacto a todos. Reina aún seguía grabando y conteniendo la risa.

-No son novios ¿en serio?- Tyson se ilusiono.

-Es mi prometido- hablo, sorprendiendo a Kai, haciéndolo sonreír.

Todo a su alrededor dejo de existir, solo importaban ellos dos.  
Había aceptado su propuesta, era lo que quería. La beso con fervor, ya no había necesidad de ocultarse de todos si ya lo sabían. Tyson sintió la derrota, si ellos eran felices no arruinaría eso, con el tiempo loo superaría y sabía encontraría a alguien que compartiera sus mismos sentimientos.

-Lo planeaste todo ¿cierto?- murmuro contra sus labios

-No- dejo escapar una risita delatandola.

-Te haré pagar por esto- mordió su labio inferior- te voy a castigar.

-Espero mi castigo con ansias, señor Hiwatari- no podía ser más feliz. Tener al hombre que amaba el cual pronto sería su esposo, lo tenía todo.

* * *

Bien, el segundo capitulo... me desperté a las 4 de la mañana al ya no poder dormir, así que, aprovechando que Gabriela M. me envió la parte del Lemon, escrita solo por ella, quise terminar el capitulo. Espero agrade...


	3. vengeful kisses

**Pido disculpas por haberme tardado en subir el capitulo. **

**Advertencia: Este capitulo NO contiene Lemon (jijiji) es cierto.**

* * *

¡Castigado! ... esa era la palabra que buscaba desde hace dos horas. Aparte de sentirse así.

Estaba impotente, literalmente, porque su amigo estaba más que potente, pero que podía hacer, usar su mano quizás, más sabía no era lo mismo, el quería tenerla cerca, sentirla, acariciarla y nada de eso podía hacer.

Y todo por que tuvo una iluminación, los dos entrarían en abstinencia hasta el día de la boda, o sea la luna de miel, y eso era dentro de una semana.

Se sentía patético en pensar como un chiquillo castigado, ¿acaso no podía vivir sin sexo por una semana más? No era gran cosa ¿o si? Ya ni pensar bien podía, y rabiaba más con solo verla tan feliz, a ella no le afectaba en nada su abstinencia, era todo lo contrarío estaba tranquila, con su rostro sereno y sus ojos llenos de felicidad. Parecía que a pesar de llevar dos años comprometidos, sin contar el mes que tuvieron de noviazgo, siempre descubría cosas nuevas.

-¿Estas bien, Kai?- Su voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Si- dándole una contestación simple.

Frunció el ceño lo veía algo molesto y se le hacía raro verlo así. Dos años comprometidos y nunca lo había visto así, quizás con Tyson u Oliver, pero con ella no. Pensativa, empezó a buscar algo que ella haya hecho mal, y no encontraba nada. Hasta recordar lo que había pasado una semana atrás.

_Junto con Julia y Reina, habían visto un programa en donde una pareja que se iba a casar hacían abstinencia un mes ante de la boda. Estuvieron entretenidas en el programa y no despegaron sus ojos de la televisión hasta que termino. Sus mentes se conectaron sin poder creerlo, las tres tenía una misma idea. Y no importaba si faltaban dos semanas para la boda, además Hiromi quería comprobar que su relación no se basaba solamente en lo __físico. Porque su prometido, aunque no se quejaba del sexo y de que se estaba volviendo una ninfomana, no parecía estarse quieto en las noches._

_-¿ Están pensando lo mismo que yo?- pregunto Julia. al ver la expresión de sus amigas muy concentradas y sonrientes._

_-Ya se que haremos, hoy en la noche- alzo la voz Reina._

_-Tratar de conquistar al mundo- contesto Hiromi, riéndose de la expresión sin sentido de Reina y Julia- necesitan ver más caricaturas._

_-Hiromi, ya no eres una niña, ya eres toda una mujer y que dentro de dos semanas seras la señora de Hiwatari-_

_-No me lo recuerdes Julia- aun no le gustaba la idea de llamarle señora, no era tan vieja- señoras deberían ser las que tienen 45 o más años._

_-Pronto tendrás esa edad- molesto Reina_

_-Apenas tengo 21 próximos a cumplir 22-_

_-Chicas- Julia, sabía que esa conversación se iría en otra dirección y no en la que querían en verdad- sabían a lo que me refería. ¿Pensamos lo mismo?-_

_-Si- contestaron juntas_

_-¿Y si lo hacemos las tres?- les propuso- además sería la venganza perfecta, por sus acciones de hace 5 horas._

_5 horas antes..._

_Bryan, estaba tan entusiasmado con su proyecto que la hiperactividad salía por sus poros, sabía que su amigo se casaba en dos semanas y en verdad, deseaba regalarle algo._

_Por ese motivo había organizado una tremenda sorpresa, llamó a Tala, Ian, Spencer y Kai, porque ellos eran sus amigos, los demás solo eran compañeros y amigos de sus amigos, no se llevaba bien con ellos. Claro que también había invitado a Rey, el hermano de su novia, aunque la verdad fue que el se auto invito al ayudar a Bryan con su sorpresa, los dos cuñados tenían las mismas ideas cuando se juntaban sin embargo Reina no lo debía saber o seguro, seguro, lo castigaría. _

_Los cuatro rusos se preguntaban lo que su loco amigo planeaba, cuando llegaron al sitio donde sería todo, el menos sorprendido fue Kai, lo que hubiera planeado Bryan lo hizo en el sotano, entonces era seguro que nada bueno traería su visita ahí, más era un alivió que sus respectivas novias, Hiromi, Julia y Reina las de carácter fuerte, estuvieran de compras y seguro tardarían mucho. Como les encantaba comprar, más ahora que la boda ya estaba por pasar._

_Entraron a la casa, sorprendiéndose de ver a Rey con una gran sonrisa, ohh se estaban arrepintiendo de llegar a su llamado.  
_

_Estaba medio oscuro, y Bryan los hacía estar más impacientes con su hiperactividad, Bryan encendió las luces, dejándolos boca abiertos y a dos de ellos asustados, tanto que pidieron a Ian un favor.  
_

_-Por favor, has que mi ataúd sea plateado y venga mi muerte-_

_-El mió también- apoyo Tala a Kai. Ian sonrió al imaginarse su causa de muerte, y como le iría al peliplateado con la morena. _

_-Sorpresa- gritaron entusiasmados Bryan y Rey. El sotano, estaba adornado por confeti, algunos globos, 7 sillas, una mesa llena de alcohol, aperitivos, una equipo de sonido y en medio de todo eso una pastel gigante artificial._

_-¿Que es esto?- pregunto Kai._

_-Esto- señalo todo Bryan- es tu fiesta de despedida de soltero- si que estaba entusiasmado_

_-No me gustan las fiestas y lo sabes- dijo Kai_

_-Ya lo se, amargado, pero todos merecen una despedida de soltero, aunque no gusten de las fiestas._

_-Y donde estas las mujeres?- pregunto Ian. Si era un despedida debían de haber mujeres semi desnudas bailando._

_-Tranquilo, enano, tranquilo- Ian gruño ante el apodo de Bryan_

_-Bryan, sabes lo que causaras si, nuestras respectivas novias se enteran de esto ¿lo sabes?- hablo Tala._

_-No te preocupes, rojo, ellas están muy ocupadas en el centro comercial-_

_Y era cierto, Julia, Reina y Hiromi, estaban de tienda en tienda comprando algo especial para sus novios y también lo que la castaña usaría en su luna de miel, entraron a varias tiendas de lencería, hasta toparse con el boleto de oro. Era tan magnifico lo que Hiromi se compraría que se imaginaba ya, el rostro de Kai al verla._

_No compraron mucho, simplemente lo esencial, así que decidieron irse ya a casa de Reina, pues ahí no habría nadie y así se probarían su lencería nueva u excitante. _

_Iban felices, pos tres cosas: _

_1. Probarse sus lencerías y saber como les quedaba.  
2. Verle el rostro de lujuria a sus novios.  
3. Tener tremenda cesión de sexo hasta quedar agotados._

_Llegaron, hasta la casa de la morena, entrando entre platicas y risas. Dejando sus bolsas en el sofá acomodándose y descansar un momento. Más en medio de su relajación escucharon ruido de música alta que provenía de abajo, las tres abrieron la puerta del lugar y ahí encontraron la música demasiado alta, que de seguro, ellos no las habían escuchado llegar__  
_

_-¿Reina, porque tienen un sótano?- pregunto Julia._

_Se encogió de hombros- Bryan así busco la casa._

_Juntas bajaron los escalones, viendo los aperitivos en la mesa junto con el alcohol, el cual ya iba a la mitad, cuando terminaron de bajar, sus quijadas estaban caídas, literalmente. Ahora entendían lo que significaba esa música alta pero verlos así era, suicidio para ellos y enojo para ellas._

_Cada chico tenía a una striper bailándole cerca o restregándole su trasero en la entrepierna, habían otras bailando y__ quitándose la ropa de disfraz que llevaban lentamente. Una de todas ella ya estaba desnuda porque sus bragas mini ya no contaban como ropa interior. _

_Kai pensaba en Tyson vestido de mujer para no excitarse por esa rubia que desde que salió se lanzo a él, y ahora se sentaba a horcajadas en sus piernas, apretando sus senos gigantes contra su pecho. Ya sentía calor y a cada instante tragaba saliva, todo era una linda tentación pero no le sería infiel a su prometida. Pero ver y sentir no hacía daño._

_Tala, pensaba en Julia y en lo que le haría si lo veía ahí con esa morena acariciándole sus __bíceps y mordisquiandole el oído. Era mucha tentación la que tenía y no podían retirarse, ya que Bryan los había retado. "Si se van, son unos cobardes que le temen a sus mujeres" Claro que no eran unos cobardes y se lo estaban demostrando, recibiendo en sus brazos a las striper. Ian y Spencer estaban felices por tal atención al igual que Rey, además echaban miradas a la rubia que ya no tenía ropa encima, ese cuerpo era para comérselo enterito.  
_

_No salían de su sorpresa, ver tremendas mujeres encima de sus novios, era algo molesto además esas mujeres tenían más atributos que ellas. Salieron de su estupor cuando escucharon gruñir o gemir, no sabían que era, a Kai. _

_Hiromi, estaba más que furiosa, más que un dragón si la comparaban. Se quito su zapato y lo lanzo a su prometido, mientras Reina tomo una botella y la tiro al equipo de sonido, Kai se quejo de dolor, pues el tacón le pego primero._

_Los demás voltearon a ver quien había hecho tal tontería de desperdiciar una botella de Vodka. Se asustaron al igual que las mujeres, quienes las que estaban desnudas corrieron a vestirse, las otras se escondieron en el pecho de quien estaban encima._

_El primero en sentir miedo fue Bryan, el causante de todo. Ian y Spencer, a pesar de no tener ninguna relación romántica con ellas, les dio miedo esa mirada asesina que tenían. Era obvio que estaban más que furiosas. Los que aún no daban la cara, eran Tala y Kai, no querían saber que pasaría, no querían ver a sus asesinas. Y escucharlas gruñir era mala señal. Kai tiro a la mujer que estaba sobre él, no le importaba si le había hecho daño, además ellas debían de rogarle al cielo para que esas tres mujeres no les hicieran nada._

_ No por nada eran campeonas de peleas de lucha en lodo._

_Esa mirada que le daba Hiromi, hacía que su furia a Bryan creciera y necesitaba golpearlo, por su tonta idea y por haberlos retado._

_Esperaban una buena explicación y aun así no se salvarían de su castigo._

_-Fue idea de Bryan- todos los dedos y acusaciones fueron a parar a él. El peliplateado, no podía creer que lo echaran de cabeza, Reina lo fulmino no le esperaba nada bueno._

_-Es mejor que empiecen a limpiar el lugar- dijo Reina_

_-Que manden a esas zorras a sus casas- agrego Julia_

_-Y se den un buen baño, porque no queremos esa pestilencia cerca de nosotras- agrego Hiromi- Tenemos una conversación pendiente- los amenazo._

_Las tres se fueron del lugar y de la casa, agarrando un rumbo diferente al de sus hogares, irían a un hotel._

_-Bryan, antes de que llegues con Reina, ya estarás muerto- dijo Kai acercándose a él con intenciones de fracturar más que su nariz._

_5 horas después..._

_-No es mala idea- dijo Hiromi- y se como hacerlo más satisfactorio_

_-Me gusta cuando piensas malvadamente- dijo Reina. _

_Las tres estaban en la cama matrimonial del hotel en donde se hospedaban. El enojo ya se les había pasado, bueno no del todo, pero con la llamada de Bryan a Reina, quien puso en altavoz para que sus amigas escucharan, ahora sabían lo que hacían. _

_-Los tendremos en abstinencia hasta el día de la boda, cuando todo acabe. Pero le haremos difícil el camino a ello, les daremos pequeños besos cargados de lujuria y los dejaremos así. Sufrirán mucho-_

_-Me gusta como suena- Hablo Julia_

_-Es un gran plan- apoyo Reina._

_Al día siguiente, cada uno se dirigió a sus hogares en donde seguro los esperaban sus novios. Tenían una sonrisa maliciosa pegada en sus labios._

_Las tres llegaron al mismo tiempo, siendo recibidas por ellos quienes pidieron perdón, imploraron que no les hicieran nada y que la despedida de soltera fue una estúpida idea. Nunca los vieron hacer algo así y era para querer grabarlo, era un lastima que no tuvieran una cámara para hacerlo. Todo estuvo bien hasta que ellos hablaron. Cada uno dijo algo a ellos hasta llegar al punto que querían y cuando lo hicieron, el rostro de ellos era un poema. _

_-¿Que?- _

_-Escucha, Kai, haremos v__otos de castidad, no tendremos sexo hasta el día de la luna de miel y eso sera en dos semanas, tranquilo- le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en el pecho y se fue dejándolo ahí sin poder creer lo que le había dicho_

_-¿Estas bromeando?-_

_-No Tala- Julia estaba muy seria como para considerar que estaba bromeando- las tres hicimos un pacto de abstinencia, y no tendremos nada de sexo hasta que se termine la boda.- se dio la media vuelta dejándolo ahí-_

_-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, el hecho de que Kai se valla a casar no nos involucra en nada-objeto Tala_

_-Tienes razón pero eso te mereces por tener a esa morena de pechos siliconados en tus piernas- Tala maldijo a Bryan en todo momento, por culpa de él, había sido castigado sin sexo por dos semanas._

_-No puedes hacer eso- grito Bryan. Reina estaba muy tranquila escuchándolo-no puedes_

_-Puedo y lo haré- sentenció Reina- no tendremos sexo por dos semanas o más. _

_-Si lo haces, conseguiré a alguien que si me lo de- Bryan creyó que ya había cambiado las cosas._

_-Hazlo Bryan, si quieres- empezó a caminar hacía la habitación._

_-Lo haré Reina y lo sabes- amenazo no podía dejarse vencer.  
_

_-Lo se Bryan- contesto_

_-No te importa, simplemente te iras a dormir tranquila sabiendo que puedo ir a buscar quien me lo de- Bryan no lo podía creer._

_-Si iré a dormir tranquila, y también se que si lo haces nunca más me volverás a ver- cerro la puerta de un portazo._

_Bryan se quedo en plena sala, sabía que ella había ganado, no quería perderla, y aunque probara otro cuerpo no le gustaría, como le gustaba o más bien le encantaba el de ella. Eran el uno para el otro, resoplando supo que debía aguantarse las dos semanas sin sexo. Si que era tremendo castigo._

_La primera semana no fue nada fácil, no cuando ellas cada vez que se despertaban, salían o antes de dormir, les daban un beso que empezaba casto y terminaba encendiendo todo en su interior. Para dejarlos así, encendidos y sin hacer nada. Era difícil aguantarse esas tremendas erecciones que les dejaban con los besos apasionados que les daban._

Sonrió al recordar lo que el pobre estaba sufriendo, pero era lo menos que se merecía. Gruño varias veces, esa sonrisa solo era de triunfo. Y lo peor de todo era que aun faltaba una semana, no podía controlar sus pensamientos, no cuando días atrás había encontrado el conjunto de lencería que según había escuchado usaría en la luna de miel, ya se imaginaba con eso puesto. Y debía enfriarse pues sabía no tendrían nada de nada. Lo hacía sentir molesto, como la vez en el playa dos años atrás, con ese bikini brasileño, el cual solo él era el único que lo veía ahora.

-Feliz noche, amor-

-Feliz... noche Hiromi- el no tendría una feliz noche. Se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla que lo decepciono, a si también aprovecho para darle un beso en los labios, que duro varios segundos intensificándose.

La verdad que también lo extrañaba, y no creía ser fuerte a sus caricias.

Al verla débil aprovecho, para quedar sobre ella, la escucho gemir, excitándolo más, esta noche pasaría y se terminaría sus votos de castidad.

Sus caricias, la encendían, sus labios sobre su cuello bajando poco a poco a sus pechos. Y esa sensación extraña que subía por su garganta, dejo de disfrutar ese placer, algo pasaba, se sentía mareada, empezó a sentir nauseas, quedando inmóvil espero a que esa sensación pasara pero no fue así, todo eso le provoco solo una cosa, vomitar. Empujo a Kai casi tirándolo al suelo, salió corriendo al baño, cerrándolo, abrió el inodoro y vomito, tomo su pelo para no mancharlo. Kai se preocupo por ella, ¿porque había ido a vomitar? ¿acaso algo le hizo mal?

Jalo la palanca, cuando termino de echar todo. Se levanto con dificultad, viéndose en el espejo noto su palidez, era la tercera noche que vomitaba. Y eran señales que no podía pasar por alto. El vomito, el mareo, nauseas, comer chocolate a las 3 de la mañana. Sus ojos se agrandaron, reflejándose en el espejo, al pensar en una sola cosa.

-Demonios


	4. Love

**Capitulo con contenido de Lemon pequeño**

* * *

Los repiques de las campanas se escuchaban alrededor de la iglesia, anunciando la próxima boda a realizarse.

El sonido de las campanas solo le decían una cosa, que ya iba a empezar todo, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Y de nada ayudaba las nauseas que intentaba alejar, no necesitaba eso en ese instante. No cuando en poco menos de un minuto entraría por la iglesia para ser casada.

Más eso no impidió que un mareo repentino llegara a ella, todo al rededor de la habitación en la cual se encontraba empezó a darle vueltas, no pudiendo sostenerse de nada caendo sentada cerca de la puerta. La cual en ese instante se abrió dando paso a dos de las damas, o más bien las únicas que tenía, quienes al verla en el suelo se alarmaron produciendo un grito el cual hizo eco en la iglesia y llamando la atención de los invitados, amigos y del respectivo novio.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Bryan, pues uno de los gritos había sido de su novia.

-No lo se, pero se escucho muy alarmado- contesto Tala

-Hiromi- dijo de pronto Kai, quien ya estaba frente al altar, a la par del sacerdote.

Bryan y Tala tuvieron que sostenerlo para que no saliera corriendo e ir por ella.

-Recuerda que da mala suerte, ver a la novia antes de la boda- dijo entre jalones Bryan.

-Y si algo malo le paso?- exclamo Kai

Reina ayudaba a levantarse a Hiromi, mientras Julia le daba un vaso de agua. Escuchando el alboroto que venía dentro de la iglesia y quienes lo hacían. Hiromi miro de mala manera a Reina quien había sido la primera en gritar y de seguro que todos se alarmaran. Reina entendió el significado de esa mirada, con una sonrisa nerviosa, pues sabía era su culpa, salió para calmar a ese trío que a pesar de las quejas del sacerdote no dejaban de pelear

-Basta- subió un poco el tono de su voz, no quería gritar en un lugar sagrado- dejen de pelear

-¿que paso?- exigió saber Kai.

-Nada- Reina ahora sabía que había provocado un mal entendido- solamente gritamos de emoción.

Relajados suspiraron tranquilos. Volviendo a la normalidad, simulando que nada había pasado.

Hiromi, no había dicho a nadie nada de lo que le había pasado, más sabía que Kai quizás sospechaba o no, al parecer con esas cosas era algo lento. La semana que faltaba para la boda ella estaba muy preocupada, además evitaba que su prometido la viera irse corriendo al baño para vomitar y lo peor era cuando despertaba y le daban nauseas o antes de dormir.

-Chica, por Dios, estas pálida- dijo Julia dándole aire. No debía levantar sospechas.

-Es por los nervios

-Toda novia tiene nervios- volvió a entrar Reina- es hora-

Las tres salieron de esa habitación rumbo a la entrada de la iglesia. Sería el abuelo Ryu Granger, quien la entregaría, a falta de sus padres.

La marcha nupcial inundo con sus notas toda la iglesia, voltearon a ver cuando las puertas fueron abiertas, mostrando primero a la niña de los pétalos de rosas que iba regando en el pasillo, seguida de Julia y Tala, Reina y Bryan, quienes se posicionaron en su lugar. Las notas resonaron más fuerte dándole entrada a la persona principal e importante. La novia.

El vestido la hacía ver hermosa, era largo y sencillo, hermosa ante sus ojos.

Sus pasos eran suaves y lentos al compás de la música, cada vez acercándose más a él. Sin embargo también empezaba un problema en su interior, las nauseas parecían no querer irse y eso la estaba atormentando.

-Queridos hermanos estamos reunidos en la iglesia de Dios, para unir a estas dos personas en sagrado matrimonio-

No presto atención a las palabras del sacerdote, su concentración estaba en retener todo en su garganta y si hablaba pobre de aquel que estuviera frete a ella.

Kai empezó a notarla algo rara, la veía cerrar fuerte los ojos para abrirlos un poco más aliviados, tragaba saliva seguidamente, estaba pálida y algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban sobre su frente.

-¿Kai Hiwatari, aceptas tu a... Hiromi Tachibana como tu legitima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y pobreza... hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto- se escucho su respuesta.

Sabía que estaba más pálida de lo normal, se sentía vencer, ya no podía aguantar más.

-¿Hiromi Tachibana, aceptas tu a... Kai Hiwatari como tu legitimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y pobreza... hasta que la muerte los separe?

Se produjo un silencio total, esperando la respuesta de Hiromi, alzo la vista hacía el sacerdote, quien al verla pálida y sudando se preocupo, parecía muerta en vida, cuando abrió un poco sus labios supo que era un mal movimiento.

Sin decir nada, ni mirar a nadie, se levanto con una velocidad inimaginable y tomo rumbo al cuarto que le habían dado cuando llego a la iglesia, dejando a todos perplejos por tal acción pero más que nadie a Kai quien no comprendía que pasaba.

Julia y Reina, se quedaron en shock, preguntándose ¿que pasaba?. Y ante su respuesta solo vino algo a su mente...

_Dos días faltaban para la boda y Hiromi estaba nerviosa y también asustada, además sus vómitos nocturnos no la dejaban en paz, tenía sospechas solo eso y no se animaba a comprobar si era cierto o no, pero viendo todos los síntomas era más que claro, más ella quería estar completamente segura._

_entro a una farmacia, aliviada de ser atendida por una señora, pidió tres de esos elementos. No perdía nada con tres de ellos. Salió de la farmacia rumbo a su casa, entro corriendo al baño e hizo lo que las indicaciones decían._

_Esperar tres largos minutos era una pesadilla, tronaba sus dedos, suspiraba cada 10 segundos, meneaba sus pies y los minutos no llegaban rápido. Y cuando al fin pasaron, temblaba de solo saber la respuesta. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver lo que decían las tres pruebas. _

_Se mareo, necesitaba un poco de agua fría para tragar tremenda noticia._

_Pasaron los dos días y la esperada mañana llego, aún no había despertado, pero sus amigas ya habían llegado, cuando la vieron dormir la dejaron hacerlos unos minutos más. Julia entro al baño para preparar la ducha y cuando iba a hacerlo, se percato de tres cajas que llamaron su atención, esta rápido llamo a Reina, verificaron que las cajas estaban vacías, eso las hacía dudar,_

_¿sería posible que su amiga estuviera..._

_No... solamente sería algo falso._

Las dos se miraron con la boca abierta, juntaron su recuerdo de esa mañana, junto con lo pálida que estaba y cuando la encontraron sentada en el suelo, solo había una respuesta para todo eso..

-Oh Dios- exclamaron las dos tirando los ramos y corriendo detrás de Hiromi. Cuando entraron la escucharon vomitar, sus dudas estaban confirmadas.

-¿Que Demonios...- exclamo Bryan recibiendo un zape de Tala.

-Estas en un lugar sagrado, no blasfemes- el sacerdote sonrió ante lo dicho por el rojo.

Al fin reaccionando, Kai era quien encabezaba la búsqueda de su prometida, detrás de él, Tala, Bryan, Rey, Max y el sacerdote. Giro el picaporte y no se abrió habían puesto el seguro, eso solamente lo enfureció, necesitaba saber que pasaba y ¿porque Hiromi se había ido así, corriendo?

Cuando iba a hablar, muy claro escucharon todos, el ruido de alguien vomitando. Ahora estaban alarmados, cuando antes estaban preocupados.

-¿Hiromi que pasa? Abre- Kai toco fuerte la puerta.

Reina detenía el cabello y el velo a la castaña para que no lo ensuciara, Julia sonreía de tanta alegría mientras la esperaba con un vaso de agua y dentrifico para lavarse la boca. Cuando escucharon el llamado de Kai y la insistencia de Bryan se alarmaron.

-Debes decírselo- dijo Julia observándola lavarse la boca, ella solo negó.

-Hiromi- hablaban calladamente, pues todo parecía que ellos las escuchaban bien- no puedes quedarte callada, por su tono de voz esta preocupado y quizás alterado por dejar al sacerdote sin tu respuesta.

Se sentó por unos segundos, sabiendo que ya estaba mejor-Chicas- murmuro bajo, escuchando como tocaban y exigían abrir- saben cuanto nos costo, convencer al sacerdote ese que yo aun era virgen, incluso me mando a hacer un examen medico para confirmarlo.

-Utilizamos Emily para ello- dijo Reina recordando

-Crees que es bueno decirlo ahora, en plena boda.

-No- negaron juntas.

-Ya se que les podemos decir- dijo Reina, abriendo la puerta entrando primero Kai acercándose a ella y preocupándose al verla tan pálida y con sus ojos llenos de un brillo que no conocía.

-¿Que sucede? ¿porque estabas vomitando?- acarició su rostro suave. Ella le sonrío feliz, conteniéndose a decirle.

-Lo que pasa es que Hiromi, comió chocolate antes de que la boda empezara y con los nervios que tiene toda típica novia le afecto demasiado haciendo que vomitara todo-

Max estaba comiendo chocolate cuando entro a ver que pasaba y escuchar eso, le dio asco tirando su barra de chocolate, no queriendo probarlo durante un mes si era posible.

Hiromi no pudo evitar sonreír, acaso no podían inventar otra cosa más creíble. Pero para su fortuna todos creyeron en la explicación de Reina, Julia se mordía el labio para no estallar ne carcajadas. Tala solo la observaba, notando que escondían algo.

-Si la señorita ya esta bien ¿seguimos con la boda?- pregunto el sacerdote. Aliviado de saber que la novia estaba bien

-Claro- contestaron Kai y Hiromi.

.

_-_Ante esta comunidad cristiana que representa la iglesia de Dios os pregunto: si alguien tiene un impedimento para que esta unión no se realice que lo diga ahora o que calle para siempre.-

Ante ninguna respuesta a su pregunta, el sacerdote termino la ceremonia- Yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-

Kai se acerco a ella para darle un beso pequeño pero lleno de amor. Hiromi sonrió, al fin estaban unidos ante la ley de Dios, lo abrazo fuerte, pues era difícil creerlo, después de todo lo que pasaron para llegar ahí.

Los novios salieron de la iglesia en donde la mayoría los felicitaba, Hiromi fue arrastrada lejos de todos por Reina y Julia. Que con esa sonrisilla que tenían echarían a perder todo su esfuerzo en ocultarlo.

-¿y bien?- pregunto Julia

-¿que?- se hizo la desentendida.

-¿le dirás o no?- apuro su respuesta Reina

-son una molestia- les dijo ellas simplemente sonrieron- se lo diré antes de llegar a la recepción ¿felices?

-Si- gritaron las dos entusiasmadas.

Volvieron de nuevo al grupo, en el cual Kai tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos entraron a la limusina, la cual los llevaría al salón donde se celebraría la recepción.

Hiromi estaba buscando la manera de hablar con él, explicarle lo que le pasaba.  
Kai por su parte trataba de contener unos instintos que jamás había sentido y que le invitaban a tomar a su esposa allí mismo, pero no pudo resistirse al verla tan bella y llena de felicidad.

Y hundió sus labios en los de ella.

Cerró los ojos y se abandono al deseo que también recorría su cuerpo.

Kai le bajo suavemente el escote de su vestido, hasta que tuvo completa accesibilidad a sus pechos, que lamía con una estudiada lentitud.

Ella gemía sin poder evitarlo, la presión del vestido por el vientre y las succiones que él ejercía en sus senos la volvían loca.

Cuando se canso de aquellas frutas del pecado, decidió explorar nuevos territorios e introdujo una de sus manos bajo su falda, acariciando sobre las ligas el sexo ya húmedo de la chica. Le sobre-afecto el saber que ella ya estaba en tal punto de excitación.

Sentía que no podía aguantar más.

-Hiromi, no puedo más...

-Esta bien...

Ella se acerco a él y le quito la chaqueta del esmoquin y desabotono su camisa, de tal manera que podía dejar al descubierto su excelente pecho.

Kai, más juguetón, tomo una de las manos de ella y la deslizo hasta su abultado pantalón, mientras introducía por fin su mano bajo las ligas y tenía un contacto directo con al clítoris de la cantante, provocándole profundos y largos gemidos.

Hiromi dejo que el guiase su mano y sintió como la obligaba a desabrocharle la bragueta y acariciar su pene sobre los boxers, sintiendo su dureza.

Cuando las caricias dadas al clítoris de la chica disminuyeron a causa del propio placer que las manos de Hiromi le estaban haciendo sentir, ella tomo el control de sus manos y la introdujo bajo los boxers de el, acariciando su pene con sus largos y finos dedos, provocándole leves jadeos de placer.

Cuando ambos sentían que no podían más, dejaron de excitar al otro con sus manos.

Kai tomo entonces la cintura de Hiromi y la situó sobre él, mientras le introducía su miembro lentamente.

Estaban demasiado húmedos y la excitación cubrió totalmente cualquier dolor que pudiera sentir. Él la obligo a moverse de arriba abajo, mientras la guiaba con sus fuertes brazos, que continuaban en su cadera.

Hiromi gemía sin control y pronto perdió las fuerzas para seguir moviéndose de arriba abajo, cuando Kai la volteo, quedando sentados ella sobre el, pero de espaldas. de forma que la espalda de Hiromi contactaba con el pecho de Kai.

Entonces, el ruso comenzó a moverse, penetrándola rápida y fuertemente, mientras que con sus manos aprisionaba los pechos de ella o acariciaba salvajemente su clítoris.

Ambos jadeaban y gemían, cuando Kai estallo dentro de ella y el orgasmo les alcanzo a ambos.

Apenas acabaron, se separaron, pero Kai la tomo de nuevo y la obligo a recuperarse pegada a su pecho, mientras escuchaba los latidos acelerados del corazón de él.

-Kai eso..

-Romi, lo siento, verte así de hermosa me afecto mucho y deseaba poseerte-

-No importa Kai, te amo

-También te amo- faltaba poco para llegar.

-Kai- Hiromi sentía que debía decírselo ahora

-Dime- le dio un pequeño beso en la frente

Abrió varias veces sus labios para pronunciar, pero parecían que estas no querían salir. Con un último esfuerzo tomando aire, sus labios pronunciaron la noticia-Estoy embarazada

-¿Que?- la volteo para que lo viera

-Estoy embarazada- volvió a repetir, siempre pensó que cuando su esposo escuchara esas palabras se asustaría o gritaría alguna blasfemia y fue todo lo contrarío, en los ojos de Kai se notaba la felicidad incluyendo la sonrisa que tenía

-¿En serio?- no lo podía creer

-Si- contesto tomando su rostro y dándole un casto beso- ayer en la tarde me hice unos analicis y tengo dos meses.

La tomo con ambas manos, pegando sus frentes sonriendo, nunca creyó que el día de su boda fuera llena de tanta felicidad, estaban formando una familia y era con la mujer que amaba-Gracias- susurro

-¿porque?-pregunto

-Por hacerme el hombre mas feliz, darme un hijo y tenerte como esposa-

-Nunca creí que escucharía al frío sin sentimientos Kai Hiwatari decir tales palabras- dijo burlándose de él, pero bien sabía que solo con ella era así, con nadie más.

-Te amo Hiromi. Y ese bebe es producto de nuestro amor.

Volvieron a darse un beso pero suave lento, lleno de amor y felicidad.

* * *

La segunda parte de este capitulo sera sobre la luna de miel, espero les haya gustado el rapidin que tuvo esta pareja en plena limusina.


End file.
